Jeizear
by Jeizear
Summary: William is a blind that feels like he has no purpose in life. He often dreams of being something more. When a stranger comes to his house carrying an egg, he may get his chance. But a blind rider? How is that even possible? R&R! better sum. in my profile
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Stormy days

The rain fell lightly on the roof of the small wooden cottage. Outside, two little twin girls squealed and giggled in delight as they played an imaginary game where the forsworn were after them, and it was up too two very handsome riders to save them.

A boy inside the cottage sighed at his luck at being born blind, and dreamed of what he could have been. He could've been a knight, a scholar, maybe even a _rider!_ He would even be happy if he could just work with his brother at the horse corral. But of course, these were just a blind boys fantasies, so he just continued to stare out the window as he always did when fantasizing about what he could have been.

There was a sigh from behind the boy. Immediately William knew who it was, his older sister who had taken over as woman of the house since their mother had passed away while giving birth to the twins. His older brother took care of them too, but he worked all day, left early, got back late.

"William, why do you stare endlessly out that window?" Cara's voice was one of sorrow and confusion for her little brother whom she so dearly loved. He merely shrugged his shoulder and continued to stare out the window.

_It is all I _can_ do. _He thought, as he felt sorrow well up inside him.

"Well tomorrow the traders are coming, and we want to be earlier this time, so we don't get stuck with the leftover of what everyone else would not buy." William groaned.

"Go call for your sisters before the storm gets worse, I don't want them to have a cold."

With a groan, he stood up, and felt his way to the door. He didn't mind getting up early, he was up everyday before the sun; he loved the silence that the early morning held. But tomorrow he wouldn't experience that; his family would be up at the same time as him. Usually only his brother would be there in the morning, waking up at the same time as him to leave for the corral.

"Mathias is not going to be happy tonight." William said. "With the storm and all." Cara laughed lightheartedly.

"No, I don't think he will be."

William dearly loved his older brother, Mathias; he looked up to him as a son might a father. In fact, the first morning he had gotten up early was so that he could talk to Mathias before he left for the corral. But soon he discovered the beauty of the morning silence, and it became a routine for him. A couple of time, after Mathias had asked permission of the Corral owner, he took William with him to work. He let him stay with the horses; Mathias would even take William on a few rides out of town, now and again. It was the farthest William had ever been from home, it was like freedom to be that far away. Sometimes he wished he could jump on a horse, and just let the horse take him wherever it pleased, but he couldn't leave his family. He would miss them too much, and wouldn't be able to take care of himself in the real world.

His mind wandered back to the traders. Besides not being able to do his daily routine, he hated going to the traders. He could not see anything that the traders were selling, and it was too loud, it hurt his sensitive ears. It was useless for him to go, he was probably more of a nuisance than anything, having to hold his brothers hand so that he didn't get lost, as they ran around trying to buy whatever they could.

There was one thing he liked about going, the storytellers. He could sit for hours and listen to their stories of dwarves, elves, and dragon riders. His favorite story was of the revival of the riders and of Eragon. Everything about the story was so amazing, he didn't even care if the storytellers changed and exaggerated the story over time. Cause every time they did, the story just got that much better.

He finally reached the door and opened it with a loud creak. "Come inside, girls. We do not want you to have a cold the day before the traders come." William yelled to the girls over the rain.

"Oh come on, just a few more minutes!" Ariel yelled.

"Yea, just a few more minutes, William." Ariana yelled almost copying her twin sister.

Giving into the pleading yells of his sisters, William went back inside, and closed the door. Maybe if his sisters caught a cold, he would have to stay home and take care of them. He winced at his own greedy suggestion, went back and opened the door and called for the girls again. They obeyed, and silently marched in, soaked to the bone. He told them to go and change when he heard the drips of water on the floor, and their chattering teeth. He went back to his window, and continued his watch of the rain outside.

The storm grew worse. A few minutes later, William heard the door open, hitting the wall with a _crack! _The wind howled as it squeezed itself through the doorway.

"_Bloody storm."_ He could hear his brother whisper as he pushed on the door with all his strength just trying to close it.

"Hey, William." He greeted, as was their custom, but he lacked his usual enthusiasm.

"Bad day, Mathias?"

"The worst. The storm was spooking all the horses, and while we tried to calm them down, George, bless his heart, forgot to close the gate. One of our fastest horses escaped. I had to chase him through the forest on one of out oldest horses, Gale. If you could see me now, you would only see a bloody pulp." He paused for a little bit, and nursed his wounds. George was a nice guy, but he just couldn't get anything right. It was only his first week, but he had done more harm than Mathias had done his whole career at the Corral.

"The horses didn't fare to well either. I fear old Gale might have had more than she can bare."

There was a gasp as Cara walked through the twin's door. "What happened to you?" she almost yelled at him.

"One of the horses escaped and I had to go chase him through the forest."

"Let me guess, George let it escape?" She didn't even wait to see if he said 'yes.' "Why didn't they make him go get it?"

"He's not quite fast enough. I'm the fastest rider at the corral, so everyone voted I do it, but of course I was already on a horse by the time they chose me." William could tell by the sound of his voice he was smiling.

William heard drops of water as Cara soaked a towel in a bucket of water. She took it out, and walked over to the seat that Mathias was in. William heard him hiss in pain, but he didn't say a word. There were a few minutes of silence. William knew that they were talking to each other, reading each other's lips, having a conversation that they didn't want him to hear. So it was probably about him. He turned his head from where his brother and sister probably were, and started to stare out the window again.

"Hey, Will?" Mathias suddenly said. "Your sister said that the twins are sick. Do you mind taking care of them while me and Cara go to the traders tomorrow? They will probably be asleep the whole day. So it won't require much."

William smiled. "Yea, I'll take care of them."

The next day, William was up early as he usually was, but before too long, he could hear his sister getting out of bed. He heard a yawn on the floor where his brother was sleeping. He and William took turns sleeping on the floor. There were only three beds, one for the twins, one for Cara, and one that Mathias and him switched off with in the main room of the house

"Morning William." Mathias greeted groggily. "I do not know how you can get up so early and not be tired." William smiled, but said nothing as he continued to stare blindly out the window.

Before long, the rain started again, Mathias groaned. "As much as I loved the rain as a kid, going to the traders while it's raining has never been fun."

About an hour later, Cara and Mathias left with a small bag of coins, and left William and the twins to themselves. The Twins were still sleeping, and having nothing else to do, William went back to bed. The storm outside wouldn't let him enjoy the silence the morning usually held. Usually he would have liked the sound of the rain hitting the roof. But the rain sounded more like boulders falling from the sky. And the thunder was like a cannon going off next to his ear.

After William had fallen asleep, the storm still waged on as it slowly got worse.

_CRACK! _Williams head popped off his pillow as the door opened. The wind howled through the house. Somewhere in the distance thunder could be heard. There was a moan.

"Wh…who-o-o's there?" William stuttered. A 'smacking' noise could be heard as a body hit the floor.

Authors Notes: I'm surprised at myself. Usually I don't have a long enough attention span to write a chapter that's three pages long. But my goal from now on is to make all the chapters at least 3 pages. Well anyway, tell me what you think so far. Review button is to the left and down a little. Please press it. Dragon in the next chapter I promise.

P.S. tell me if you see any mistakes. Constructive criticism only, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Through my eyes

With shaking legs, William made his way over to the stranger that had burst into his house. He felt around trying to find his body. Instead his hands came upon what he assumed was a stone. It was oval shaped, and about a foot long. Its polished surface was smoother than any stone William had felt before. It was also surprisingly light; he discovered when he picked it up. Not thinking too much about it, he put it to the side, and continued to search the floor for the stranger.

William gasped when he touched the stranger's hand, though he did not know why. Judging by the rough hands, it was a man. He followed the arm up to his chest, and felt cold wet metal covering his chest.

_Armour_. His heart pounded. _Who would be wearing amour?_ His heart started to pound more when he found a hole in the armor. The metal bent inwards into a bloody hole on his right shoulder.

_A stab wound. _Williams's heart was pounding so hard; he thought it might burst through his chest any moment. He could hardly think, it felt like someone was screaming in his mind.

A lightning bolt struck somewhere outside, and the thunder vibrated through the house, shaking the very ground they were sitting on. The stranger sat up with a gasp, and the sound of a knife unsheathing. William fell backwards with a 'thump'. The stranger gasped again.

There was a moment of silence between them only their hard breathing and the storm outside making any noise. There was a growl of pain from the stranger as he discovered his wound.

"Bandages…do you have bandages…" His voice was low and scratchy, it sounded like he was having a hard time talking. William sat in silence, he couldn't think straight.

Uhh…ye…I m-mean no. I'm sorry." The stranger growled at his response. William could hear him slowly taking of his armor. The stranger then ripped his shirt. He made a hiss of pain as he covered his wound with his shredded shirt. More silence. It was minutes before any sound was made. It was the cries of the stranger. At first William thought he was crying because of the pain, but he could hear him occasionally whispering something, a name, _Aldrien. _The stranger was crying because he lost someone.

William racked up his courage. "S-sir, not to be rude or anything. But you've burst into my house, and I don't even know who you are?" William braced himself, expecting the stranger to deliver some fatal blow to his head. When he didn't, he slowly slid into his sitting position he was in before.

There was more silence from the stranger. "I…" He hissed in pain. "Seth…" he was obviously in a lot of pain and didn't want to talk. Following his answer was the longest silence yet. It was very awkward and frightening for William, but he was sure Seth was too upset to care about anything, including awkward silences.

"Well…" William started, but a cracking noise interrupted him, and it wasn't the thunder. The noise was very close, about where he put the stone earlier. There it was again! Almost like an egg breaking…

"Whats that noise?" only the cracking noise could be heard in the house.

"Did you touch the egg?" Seth demanded.

"I…the what?" William didn't understand. What egg?

"The stone! Did you touch it?" He was yelling with energy that he hadn't possessed until now.

"Umm…yea, but why…" a chirp interrupted him this time. _Why's there a bird in the house. _William thought.

"My God…" There was silence again, but the chirping didn't stop, and neither did that cracking noise.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the egg, I only touched it!" William braced himself again. Seth started laughing, but it caused him too much pain, and he started coughing.

"Boy, it is not your fault." The cracking noise had stopped now. There was a single chirp, and then small, clawed footsteps.

"Don't be surprised when it touches you, you might frighten it." William felt something rub against his pants. "Go ahead, touch it, it wont bite." Slowly William brought his hand down and touched the creature.

_It has scales_. But that's all he thought before an icy fire shot up hand, and through his veins. The force of it shot him across the room into his sister's room. He landed with a thump onto her bed. Fear flooded through his mind, he couldn't think. His whole body, inside and out, was tingling with the icy fire feeling. He couldn't move.

_I'm paralyzed. _He thought, it was the only thing that entered into his brain that made sense. Everything else was just non-coherent thoughts. Slowly the feeling started to leave, and he gained back the movement of his body, starting with his fingers then moving down to his legs then back to his head.

He heard a thump, and Seth laughed. _How can he be laughing? That jerk! _William sat up in the bed, but didn't move. He still didn't have full power over his body, and even if he did, he wouldn't have moved.

Seth laughed again. "Come! Don't you want to see it?"

"I'm blind!" William yelled "And why should I trust you, you said it wouldn't hurt me, I cant even move!"

"I didn't say that, I said he would bite you. There is quite a difference." He paused "I can let you see through my eyes, though only for a time." Seth tried to pick himself up, but fell back down with a grunt. "You're going to have to come to me though."

William didn't move. _Through his eyes? _What does he mean? "Wi…Will it hurt?" William asked.

"No, no. I wouldn't hurt you, and neither would it, the first time you touch one though, they all do that."

"Who? What is it?"

"Come and I'll show you!" He was obviously very excited. There was a chirp, what ever _it_ was, was excited too. William stepped off the bed with shaking legs, and made his way to about where he thought Seth was.

"Right here! Sit! Sit!" His excited voice made William smile despite the situation. He sat down.

"Alright then…" He started whispering something that sounded like gibberish to William. "Just give in…" he added at the end.

It felt like somebody was tugging at his mind, pulling him from his body. But even if he tried to resist it, he wouldn't have been strong enough, so he gave into the pull.

It was the most amazing thing. No one had ever been able to describe sight before, and now he understood why. This sense was different than the rest. It was the most amazing thing William had ever experienced. He wanted to see everything now, but…

He paused. There sitting in front of him, _in front of Seth _William realized, giving him a very obviously quizzical look, was a dragon. A lightning bolt struck outside the window, and the light lit up the scales on the dragon. It was the most magnificent color William had seen yet, though he didn't know what the color was called.

_Silver _Seth's voice said in the back of his mind. William suddenly realized that Seth could read his mind. But he didn't care. The dragon was too magnificent; he didn't ever want to look away.

The dragon was not quite a foot long, with a wingspan that would've stretched from the tip of its nose to its tail. Its head was a sleek triangular shape. His eyes were probably Williams's favorite part of the dragon. They had many colors, using Seth's memory; he was able to name the colors.

Surrounding the dark black pupil's there was a thin line of violet, out of which shot lightning bolt shaped lines, which were also violet. The violet around the pupil faded into an ice blue that covered the eyes except for the lightning bolt shapes lines. Also at the very ends of the eyes, there was a fiery like orange that could barely be seen, only when the dragon looked in one direction could the color be seen.

The dragon chirped, showing two perfectly set rows of pure white teeth, the same color as his claws that curved on its serrated underside. There was also a line of ivory like spikes that reached from the tip of his tail and made its way to the neck, where there was large gap, and then continued on up the neck onto the tip of the dragons triangular head. There was a lone spike on the tip of its nose. The dragon sneezed, a little flame made its way out its mouth, lighting up its face.

_Magnificent…_Then there was a pushing feeling; Seth was losing his energy fast, and couldn't keep William in his head for too much longer. William gave in. And then again, his sight was gone; a blanket of darkness covered his eyes. He wanted to cry, he may never be able to see again, never see anything as magnificent.

He felt something pulling at his mind again; he could feel someone else's sorrow, their sympathy. _The dragon_ he realized. He felt scales brush his hand. Nothing happened like the last time he touched the dragon, so he picked it up, and put it in his lap. He stroked its back. The dragon was still pulling away at the barriers of his mind, and he gave in. There was a comforting presence in his mind. _It's a boy_ he realized. He started purring.

AN: There ya go, another chapter. OVER three pages long, better than my goal. I can't promise all updates will be this fast though. I only updated this fast because of winter break, and all my friends hate me right now. So yea, I have a lot of free time.

Tell me if you understood the description of the eyes. I couldn't exactly describe it as well as I hoped. And tell me if you see any mistakes. Thank you

Please review! And thank you to those who reviewed yesterday. I am eternally grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Rider? I can't be a Rider.

"What is his name, William?" William had almost forgotten that Seth was there. It had been a good hour since either had said anything. Seth was fixing his wound and William merely sat there playing with and holding the dragon, who right now was curled into a tight ball on his lap, making an odd purring noise.

"How did you know my name?" William asked Seth nonchalantly. With what he had been through today, he wouldn't be surprised if Seth knew the day the world would end. They guy knew everything.

"When I let you use my eyes, your mind was completely open, I could read your every thought and of what kind of person you were, the people you know…"

"You read my mind!" There was still certain things that should be kept secret, his thoughts were one of them.

"Yes, I wanted to see what kind of person you were for the dragon to choose you as its rider…" There was silence that followed.

"Rider? I can't be a Rider. I'm blind." William asked finally.

"But you _are_ a Rider. Dragons have a sixth sense, and they only hatch for one person in the whole world. The person they deem the most worthy to be its Rider. This dragon here, it chose you, William."

"He…it's a boy, not an '_it_'." For some reason, he didn't like Seth calling the dragon _'it'_. If William could've seen Seth at that moment, he would have seen a smile on his face.

"Rider…" William muttered after a second still not completely believing what Seth had said. A quite drastic change from believing his every word before he had read his mind.

"Aye, rider…Have you names _him_ yet?"

"I…I don't…No" Every name he could think of, Matthias, John, Greg and even Seth, none of the names served the dragon right. He deserved something more that just a regular name. Something that was his, and nobody else's.

"What names do dragons usually have?" It was an odd question, but he had a feeling Seth would understand exactly what he meant.

"Elven. They don't have regular names like we know, they have names like Fundor, Ohen, Vaskir, Svaneo…hmmm, but judging by his shaking head he doesn't like any of those names…"

"He wants something not used before. I…I think he doesn't like those names because they are weak…" Seth chuckled.

"Dragons do have very unique personality's, I guess this one is just a little proud. Well, how about, Anorei…umm…Manaor…Maurr, Ofugr, Flesk, Skorta…" He was cut off.

"He thinks your mocking him." Seth smiled when the dragon snorted, sending little flames out of his nose.

"That's cause I was."

"He wants to bite you."

"Well, I…"

"He wants to burn you with his flames."

Seth smiled, and paused to make sure the dragon didn't have anything else he wanted to do. "Dragons take months possibly years before they can ever breath fire. But this one is already spouting flames out of its nostrils. He started earlier than any other dragon I've ever seen." The dragon bore his teeth in an almost smile like expression; Seth again chuckled at the little dragon. "He's small, real small, fast also…very unique eyes though, very unique…" He trailed off in thought. "What do you thi…"

There was a loud shaking outside as if something had landed, it was followed by two quieter thumps immediately afterwards. Seth froze, but quickly regained control of his body and ran to the window and carefully looked outside not daring to show anything more than his eyes to the outside world. There were three silhouettes, two smaller black ones, and a large dark blue one. He cursed loudly.

"What is it?" William asked, his voice trembling a little. The change in Seth's demeanor confirmed that whatever was out there was not his friend, and therefore not Williams friend. The dragon chirped in an almost question like tone.

Seth paused not sure whether he should tell William what was outside or just to run and tell him later. Seth continued to stare outside. The silhouettes hadn't moved yet.

"Time to go…" Seth ran across the house to where his armor was, and fastened it onto his chest. William sat there dumbstruck, not sure exactly what he was suppose to do. Was he supposed to get something? Was he suppose to stay? Or was he suppose to run and hide?

Seth stopped fastening his armor for a second, "Well don't just sit there, pick him up! You're going to have to learn to use his sight!" There was no question who he was referring too. It was the dragon, William could feel his presence, and he could pinpoint exactly where he was on the floor even though he was blind. It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt. He could tell where Seth was, cause the dragon knew where he was. But the "sixth sense" type ability wasn't as exact as knowing where the dragon was.

Realizing he still hadn't done anything, William frantically picked up the dragon, who made an unhappy chirp. William could feel the dragons emotions ever since he let the dragon into his mind, and his emotions went from curious to a feeling of being small and inferior, which apparently he didn't like. William might have laughed, but he knew something was outside, something that wasn't good and probably wanted to harm him and his dragon.

He paused…what exactly was he suppose to do? Seth didn't explain that part. _Umm…will you loan me your eyes?_ William tried to ask the dragon in his mind. A feeling of incomprehension flowed from the dragons head and into Williams. _Let me see through your eyes? _He tried again with the same result. He tried a few other combinations of words, none of which the dragon understood. So he tried to force his mind into the dragons, but he didn't like this either. And a clear feeling of dislike about what he was trying to do could be read. William paused; he understood what the dragon was feeling, though he had said no words.

William tried again, but this time he used no words, and didn't try to force anything on the dragon either. This time he understood, and they both lowered the barriers around their mind as a familiar tug drew William into somebody else's mind.

Once again William could see. Everything was a little bit different colored than when he had seen through Seth's eyes, but everything was recognizable. There was a loud crash, and Seth went running past William. William tried to take a step forward but nothing happened. There was a sinking feeling in Williams stomach followed by frantic incoherent thoughts. There was a sudden feeling of fear and then strong push from the dragons mind, and everything went black again. William realized that he has scared the dragon and calmed himself and tried again.

"Hurry up, William!" There was a loud screech from outside, shortly followed by another. The noise was deafening, and made William lose his train of thought as he covered his ears, attempting to block out the noise. The screeching immediately stopped as the most terrifying noise William had ever heard shook the house. When the roar stopped everything was silent, even the rain had stopped its downpour for a brief second. Seth cursed through the silence and ran over to William and picked him up and started running out the back door. But before he could make it there was a anther loud noise, and the house suddenly became really hot. The three of them were launched forward by the heat and broke through the back door.

There was a second of confusion and then a tug at Williams mind, William gave in, but this time he only let part of his mind in, just enough to see through the dragon's eyes. It worked. He could see, but could still move his body. William could see his own body, there was a little blood on his forehead, and unless he focused on it, he couldn't feel it. he moved his body to pick up the dragon, everything was backwards and it was confusing at first. The dragon took a step forward into Williams's outstretched hands and William held him and stood up. It still was a little confusing. He put the dragon on his shoulder, and he began to look around for Seth. When he found him, he looked a bloody mess as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Run." He commanded William. He looked at the burning house for a second and then obeyed Seth's command. Whatever was out there he didn't want to face it. William ran into the forest with his dragon on his shoulder. The dragon let a puff of smoke escape its nostrils, apparently he wanted to stay and fight. William tried to tell the dragon they would be dead before long if they tried, but he wouldn't listen.

"Stubborn dragon…" he whispered to himself, but the dragon hissed.

They ran until he felt like his legs would give out, which wasn't very far. Having never ran anywhere before, he imagined he was very slow and had little stamina. Finally when he stopped, he bent forward with hands on his knees, and took long deep ragged breaths. The dragon jumped off his shoulder, and glided wobbly to the ground. It was a little bit dizzying for William who was still seeing through his eyes. The dragon looked at him, he could see that he had scratches all over his body, and blood dripping from his head, his lips were blue.

While tying to get air into his lungs, William wondered how Seth was doing. Just as the thought came to his mind that Seth could be dead, a giant black shadow rushed over them like an arrow heading towards this house, blocking the sun for a half second.

William could hear his dragon hiss at the shadow, and a clear feeling of hate emanating from him. Whatever the shadow belonged too, his dragon didn't like it.

Im' really sorry that its taken me this long to update. Life's been a pain in the butt recently, and I haven't really had time to work on it, and when I had time I just couldn't write. Ill try to get back on top of things, but updates might not be that often. Ill try to get one up atleast every 2 weeks. But I make no promises.


End file.
